kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
General
A general is a leader of an army who uses military strategies and knowledge to achieve victory on the battlefield. They carry political weight and can wield immense power in some of the warring states. Having a good general is crucial to the defence of a state's territory as well as for offensive campaigns into other states. Few soldiers achieve the position of General and out of that set, few are awarded the title of Great General. A Great General is one who is unique in terms of physical prowess, fame and number of victories. They are said to be "favoured by the heavens" as their talent for war eclipses those of the average warrior and their deeds make them known throughout history. Types of Generals There are two types of generals: The strategic type and the instinctive type. The instinctive type fights battles with the intuition of a wild beast while the other uses tactics to methodically work towards success against the enemy. Duke Hyou is an example of an instinctive type while Go Kei represents the strategic type. Strategy versus instinct is an eternal theme amongst generals as Ouki commented to Shin in the battle between Duke Hyou and Go Kei. An example of this struggle is seen in the battle between the two generals. Duke Hyou's actions forced Go Kei down from his camp where he held a terrain advantage and put the fight on terms of military might. This led to his success as he broke through the Wei lines and defeated their great general in combat, causing them to retreat. Abilities It is expected for a general to be the best of the best in all things war related. They must display capable leadership abilities as the numbers of soldiers under their command can vary from thousands to hundreds of thousands. In addition to this, they must use clever or crude tactics (depending on the general) to achieve success on the battlefield. Most generals have been shown to wield their respective weapon of choice with superior skill though it has been seen that the instinctive type tend to be stronger when it comes to combat. Using the environment to your advantage,predicting what the enemy will do in response and having tremendous martial talent are the difference between a general and a great general. How to Become a General The era where only nobles could become generals has ended. In Qin true strength, supremacy and principle have pushed lineage to the back burner. The system that's in place now allows for anyone to go to war. And if they do well they get promoted, if they keep it up, they'll eventually reach the level of general. The army is made up of men from noble families, and regular citizens who either enlist or are drafted into the army. But if you are '''NOT '''a noble, and you can't enlist either. The only one's who can enlist are those who are registered, and they must come from a village that meets certain criteria. If they are slaves, like Shin, who don't have a place to live, forget about raising your name through battlefield exploits, they can't even make it to the battles! Even to nobles, to becoming a general is a nearly insurmountable task. So for a slave like Shin, it's like trying to reach the stars. How to Become a Great General According to Ren Pa, a Great General needs the willpower of a hundred, the arm strength of a hundred, the knowledge of a hundred, the experience of a hundred, and the luck of a hundred. Personality The personalities vary from general to general. Some charge recklessly into battle while others command from their headquarters. Spending the lives of men is a common tactic used in warfare which cannot be avoided. A general's presence is far above that of the average person to the point where they seem larger to those around them. The pressure invoked by a general's presence puts fear into men and makes some reluctant to fight against such monsters on the battlefield. Gallery Lines "Ultimately, war belongs to its generals." - Ouki "The more a general relies on logic, the easier they will be tripped up by feats that surpass logic." - Fuuki Category:Military Ranks Category:Military